Real or Not
by Anonymous Maker
Summary: #AfterWarNaruHina [ —baginya saat ini, lebih menyenangkan berada dalam ilusi Tsukuyomi daripada menghadapi kenyataan di depan matanya. ] [ Bangunlah Hinata-chan... semua orang menunggumu. Aku menunggumu... ]


A/N : ffic lain dari Almighty X :/ entah kenapa ni akun jadi banyak cerita dia...

.

Hiruk pikuk kemenangan terdengar dari para shinobi yang sudah terbebas dari jutsu dari Madara. Kaguya sudah dikalahkan oleh empat pahlawan shinobi dari Konoha, dan dunia kembali pada kedamaian yang ditunggu oleh semua orang. Meskipun banyak pengorbanan yang harus dibayar untuk ini semua, namun hasil yang mereka inginkan sudah didapatkan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menatap matahari yang terbit kembali setelah bayangan genjutsu menghantuinya selama beberapa saat.

Matanya mengedar, menemukan sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri tegap diantara tiga orang anggota timnya. Dengan wajah lelahnya, namun tampak senang dan tenang—semuanya sudah selesai, dan kehidupan mereka akan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Naru—"

"Naruto! Ini dia pahlawan kita!"

Gadis itu tampak menghentikan langkahnya yang akan mendekati pemuda itu, saat orang-orang menghampiri dan mengerumuni pemuda itu. Memberikan ucapan selamat, terima kasih, dan juga pujian—rasa terkejut dan permintaan maaf. Semuanya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka di masa lalu.

Saat kecil, Hyuuga Hinata melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam kesendirian—tidak berani untuk mendekatinya sedikitpun untuk menyemangatinya. Dan sekarang, ia mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan selama ini. Sebuah pengakuan, teman, dan juga orang-orang yang menghormatinya—

"Selamat, Naruto-kun..."

—namun ia tetap tidak bisa mendekatinya. Sama seperti dulu.

.

**.**

**.**

**Real or Not**

K+

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

_Italic : Ilusi_ | Normal : Real

.

_Gadis itu berlari, mencoba untuk menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depannya—meskipun hiruk pikuk dan juga kerumunan orang itu berada disekeliling orang itu. Ia menerobos, tampak senyuman terpancar di wajahnya dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di depannya dan segera memeluk pemuda itu._

_"Selamat Naruto-kun... dan terima kasih."_

_Terima kasih atas perdamaian ini, terima kasih atas apa yang diberikan pemuda ini untuknya, untuk semuanya. Terima kasih untuk tetap menjadi dirinya, tetapi menjadi Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenalnya._

_"Hinata-chan..."_

_Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukan ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia tidak pingsan saat wajahnya ketika itu sangat merah. Hanya satu hal yang ia rasakan saat itu, hanyalah sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu padanya._

_"Tidak—terima kasih, Hinata-chan..."_

.

"...ata... inata..."

...

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu tersentak, menatap kearah depan dimana pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik di bawah matanya, dan juga pemuda dengan kacamata hitam dan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

Ia menoleh sekeliling, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Desa Konoha, yang sedang dalam keadaan hancur dan sedang diperbaiki oleh semua orang yang ada di desa itu. Ia sadar, lamunannya membawa ia kembali pada bayangan genjutsu yang sempat memerangkapnya dalam mimpi yang ia inginkan.

Kenyataannya, ia tidak berani melakukannya. Ia tidak berani berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya—mengucapkan selamat dan juga terima kasih. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, menatap pemuda itu dari jauh, sama seperti dulu.

"Y—ya, terima kasih Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..."

Ia menghela nafas, tampak menatap kearah bekal yang ada di tangannya. Meskipun kediaman Hyuuga masih dalam perbaikan, namun ia sengaja meminta bantuan dari Teuchi-san yang sudah selesai memperbaiki kedainya untuk meminjam dapur dan membuatkan makanan. Tentu hanya satu—untuk pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ma—maaf Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, aku permisi sebentar..."

Dan ia segera berlari, ingin memberikan bekal itu pada pemuda yang tampak kelelahan karena membantu semua orang yang ada disana. Tidak perduli jika saat itu pemuda itu sedang menolak halus beberapa Kunoichi yang sepertinya mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda itu setelah peperangan ini—yang membawa bekal untuknya.

"N—Naruto-kun..."

"Eh Hinata-chan!" Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu. Setelah insiden Pain, setelah apa yang mereka lalui saat peperangan—sikap Naruto selalu terlihat seolah itu bukanlah hal yang spesial. Tentu, sepertinya hanya gadis ini yang menganggap hal itu spesial.

Saat ia berdiri di samping pemuda itu, menggandeng tangannya, dan pernyataan cinta itu—

"Ada apa?"

"A—aku, N—Naruto-kun aku," gadis itu menunduk malu dan tidak berani mengatakan apapun saat Naruto tampak hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya heran, "ma—maukah kau—"

"Naruto!"

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang tampak menoleh pada suara. Sakura yang mengenakan jaket chuuninnya mendekat sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain dan diikat pita. Seperti—

"Ini bekalmu, dasar kenapa kau merepotkan sekali sih!"

Sakura menyerahkan bekal itu dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Gomenne Sakura-chan~"

Hinata terdiam, hanya bisa menatap adegan itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Sakura memberikan bekal untuk Naruto—dan Naruto benar-benar menerimanya dengan senang. Ah tentu saja, ia tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura—ia mengetahuinya sejak dulu, dan ia tetap mencintai pemuda itu.

Apakah ia tidak memiliki kesempatan?

"Hinata? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Lamunannya membuyar, tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang kembali menaruh perhatian penuh padanya. Ia bisa meminta Naruto memakan bekalnya juga, tetapi—sekali lagi ia tidak bisa.

"I—itu, apakah kau ingin makan siang bersama...?" Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, mengangkat bekal yang ada di tangannya sambil memaksakan senyumannya, "a—aku membawa makanan..."

.

.

_ "Ada apa Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata tersentak, ia menoleh sekeliling saat mereka berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sakura memberikan bekal yang ia bawa pada Naruto, dan ia tampak membawa bekal yang ada di tangannya. Terdiam, ia mengeratkan tangannya pada bekal itu._

_"A—aku membawakan bekal untukmu, apakah kau mau memakannya?!" Gadis itu menunduk malu dan mengulurkan bekal yang ada di tangannya pada pemuda itu. Seharusnya ia tidak seberani itu untuk mengatakannya, saat Sakura sudah memberikan bekal itu pada Naruto._

_Keheningan saat itu benar-benar menyiksanya, ia ingin segera berakhir—bahkan jika itu artinya Naruto akan menolak bekal yang ia buatkan sejak pagi._

_"Sebenarnya aku sudah dapat bekal dari Sakura-chan," mendengar itu, benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Tentu saja Naruto akan memilih bekal dari Sakura, sejak dulu Naruto menyukai Sakura—tidak akan heran kalau pemuda itu memilih untuk memakan bekal dari Sakura, "—tetapi, sepertinya bekalmu lebih enak."_

_Dan Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Naruto mengambil bekal di tangannya. Wajahnya terangkat, dan menatap Naruto yang tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menutup sebelah matanya dan mengangkat bekal dari gadis itu._

_"Lebih menyenangkan jika kita makan berdua saja Hinata-chan!"_

.

.

Matanya kembali terbuka, kali ini langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat di atasnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk mengatakan kalau apa yang tadi ia fikirkan adalah sebuah genjutsu. Semua yang ia bayangkan tidak pernah terjadi. Pada akhirnya, hari itu ia memakan bekal bersama dengan yang lainnya—melihat Naruto yang memakan bekal dari Sakura sambil bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya.

Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol. Dan ia hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh dimana ia bisa melihat Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Ino yang mengobrol seperti biasanya. Darimana kekuatannya saat itu untuk berdiri di depan sang pahlawan, menggandeng tangannya dan bertarung dengannya?

Semua itu seolah tidak nyata untuknya.

Bahkan ia semakin berfikir, apakah sebenarnya dirinya sekarang masih terjebak dalam genjutsu? Apakah khayalan yang ia fikirkan adalah sebuah kenyataan? Ia mungkin jahat, jika berfikir kalau ilusi itu lebih ia pilih ketimbang sebuah kenyataan yang menjauhkannya dari pemuda itu.

Apakah ia harus terperangkap dalam genjutsu itu selamanya? Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto karena kebodohannya.

_ 'Apa yang kau fikirkan Hinata Hyuuga, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada kenyataan bukan?'_

Dengan perkataan penyemangat diri itu, ia berjalan gontai. Rasanya, ia yang masih bingung antara mimpi dan kenyataan—itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lelah.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan, semua bayangan itu semakin sering ia lihat. Seolah membandingkan antara kenyataan dan juga bayangan—membuatnya semakin bingung untuk membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan juga bayangan tentang harapannya.

Disatu sisi bayangan itu menampakkan semua yang ia inginkan antara dia dan Naruto—mendekatkan mereka berdua, namun dengan segera kenyataan menendangnya dan memberitahunya jika pada akhirnya ia semakin jauh dari sosok pemuda itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak sehat Hinata-nee," Hinata menoleh pada Hanabi yang menatapnya cemas. Apa yang dikatakan Hanabi benar, sepertinya Hinata jauh lebih kurus dan pucat ketimbang biasanya. Dan beberapa kali ia melihat, jika aliran chakra milik Hinata kacau meskipun ia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Hanabi," Hinata mencoba untuk tertawa dan berjalan bersama dengan adiknya setelah selesai berbelanja. Kegiatan di Konoha sudah mulai berlangsung, begitu juga dengan kegiatan di kediaman klan Hyuuga. Sebagai calon pemimpin selanjutnya, tentu kegiatan Hinata semakin padat dengan beberapa aktifitas.

"—sungguh?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang mereka kenal. Menoleh, menemukan Ino dan juga yang lainnya sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak yang ada di dekat sana. Mereka tampak sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap di depan mereka.

"—mereka berpacaran? Tetapi bagaimana dengan Hinata...?"

"Lihat saja, mereka mesra sekali!"

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" semua orang tersentak saat mendengar suara Hinata dan menoleh sambil tersenyum gugup. Ino dan juga Kiba serta Shino tampak berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata seolah ingin menutupi sesuatu. Sementara yang lainnya hanya berdiri dan menatap Hinata.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, kami hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu—" Ino tampak mendorong Hinata menjauhi apapun yang dilihat oleh mereka. Sungguh, Hinata ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang dilihat oleh mereka hingga ia tidak boleh melihatnya, "—bagaimana kalau kita belanja? Kulihat toko-toko pakaian sudah buka dan aku akan membelikanmu!"

"Ada apa Ino...?"

"—nee-chan!" Hinata menoleh pada suara Hanabi dan menemukan apa yang dilihat oleh Ino dan juga yang lainnya. Naruto, berdua dengan Sakura—duduk bersebelahan dan tampak berbincang dengan mesra. Hinata membatu, bahkan segera berjalan dan menepis tangan Ino untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Meskipun suara mereka tidak terdengar, namun Hinata bisa melihat kalau wajah Naruto benar-benar senang.

"—Hinata."

Naruto tampak merogoh sesuatu, dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna putih. Menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Tanpa melihat, Hinata sudah tahu—itu adalah sebuah cincin.

Apakah Naruto melamar Sakura? Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untuknya bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai? Dan saat Sakura menatapnya heran dan tersenyum, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura—dan Sakura tampak tersipu malu. Ia tersenyum senang dan mengangguk sambil mengambil kotak di tangan Naruto.

Mereka tertawa... mereka terlihat senang. Ia—

"Hinata?"

—ia tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"HINATA!"

Jika kenyataan memberikannya hal yang menyakitkan, ia lebih memilih untuk terperangkap dalam genjutsu itu.

Selamanya...

.

.

_"Hinata-chan!"_

_Gadis itu tersentak saat suara itu memanggilnya. Menoleh, menemukan Naruto yang tampak tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh, menemukan dirinya yang tampak berada di sebuah kursi taman, bersama dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki bersama dengannya berdua saja._

_"Kau melamun..."_

_"T—tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, ja—jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Naruto tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, gugup dengan semburat merah yang tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak terdiam, sedikit berharap apa yang ia fikirkan menjadi kenyataan. Sikap gugup yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan oleh Naruto—ia merasa cukup senang._

_"Sebenarnya aku—" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan wajah serius, "—aku, menyukaimu Hyuuga Hinata. Aku—mencintaimu..."_

_..._

_Hinata membulatkan matanya saat jemarinya sudah tersemat sebuah cincin perak polos yang tampak indah. Meskipun sangat sederhana, namun itu benar-benar terlihat indah di jemarinya. Pemuda itu memberikannya pada gadis ini. Satu hal yang ia harapkan sejak dulu—satu hal yang ia harapkan saat memandangi, mengagumi, dan mencintainya dari jauh._

_"Kau mau menikah denganku bukan?"_

_Dan harapannya terkabul._

_"A—aku, aku mau... Naruto-kun..."_

_Ia tidak perduli, apakah ini sebuah kenyataan atau ilusi. Biarkan ia berada disini—bersama dengan kehidupan yang ia inginkan, bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. _

.

** OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#plak, bercanda. Lanjut!

.

.

"Ia tidak bangun? Apa maksudmu nenek Tsunade?!"

Naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari Ino dan juga yang lainnya saat ia sedang bersama dengan Sakura. Menemukan Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri, bahkan ia tidak berfikir lebih jauh untuk menggendong dan membawanya pada Tsunade. Namun, Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Ia menolak untuk bangun Naruto. Sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti—" Tsunade melihat kearah Hinata yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak merespon apapun, tidak berbicara apapun pada orang-orang yang datang, "—seolah ia masih terperangkap dalam genjutsu Madara."

"Hn, tanda yang ia berikan memang seperti masih terpengaruh dalam sebuah genjutsu," Sasuke dipanggil oleh Tsunade—karena ia yang paling mengerti tentang genjutsu dan sejenisnya.

"Kau bisa menyadarkannya bukan?! Sharinganmu memiliki kekuatan itu!"

"Tidak semudah itu dobe," Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "aku sudah mencobanya. Tetapi, Hinata Hyuuga menolak untukku mengeluarkannya dari genjutsu itu. Ini bukan seperti—seseorang yang terkena genjutsu secara paksa. Ini lebih seperti seseorang menginginkan terperangkap dalam sebuah genjutsu."

"Tetapi kenapa—"

"Apakah kau masih bertanya kenapa?! Karena kau nee-san seperti ini! Kau tahu tentang perasaan nee-chan, tetapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Hanabi menatap pemuda yang tampak membulatkan matanya itu, "apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan? Setelah nee-chan mengatakan kalau ia mencintaimu. Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun dan malah bersama dengan gadis lainnya!"

"A—aku..."

...

"Keluar! Aku tidak ingin kau menemui Hinata-nee-san, kau tidak pantas untuknya!" Hanabi tampak melempar barang yang ada di dekat sana kearah Naruto yang bahkan tidak menghindarinya. Perkataan Hanabi terlalu membuatnya shock—ini semua karenanya.

Semuanya...

. .

Lima tahun—semuanya berlalu seperti angin yang berhembus disekitar mereka. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, keadaan semakin membaik dan hubungan dengan desa lainnya tentu semakin terjalin dengan erat. Peperangan sudah tidak pernah terjadi.

Semua tidak ada yang berubah...

Tidak—ada satu orang yang berubah semenjak saat itu.

Yang saat ini tampak bergerak dari satu atap ke atap lainnya, mencoba untuk bergerak tanpa suara menuju ke salah satu bangunan yang ada disana. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti, pada satu bangunan yang merupakan kediaman klan ternama di Konoha—Hyuuga.

Dengan topeng Kitsunenya, pemuda itu tampak hanya berdiri dan menatap apa yang ada di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa aku malah datang kemari... Empat tahun, dan hanya tempat ini yang ingin kukunjungi..."

Uzumaki Naruto, kejadian yang menimpa Hyuuga Hinata membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan hingga menolak posisi dari Hokage yang akan diberikan oleh Tsunade padanya. Ia menjadi seorang ANBU sejak 4 tahun yang lalu—dan menghabiskan waktunya diluar Konoha.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak pantas untuk berada di satu tempat dengan gadis yang sudah disakiti olehnya itu.

_ 'Kalau saja ini bukan karena permintaan Sakura dan Sasuke—aku tidak akan pulang ke Konoha,_' tatapannya kosong, ia sama sekali melupakan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan semenjak Hinata dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, _'dan kenapa, pada semua tempat yang ada di Konoha, aku harus kemari...?'_

Langkahnya terasa berat untuk mencapai pintu depan—rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Selama 4 tahun, senyumannya memudar. Ia tidak akan bisa tersenyum jika gadis itu tidak terbangun dari ilusi yang memerangkapnya.

Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang terbuka—hanya dihiasi oleh rembulan yang menerangi tempat itu. Disana tampak gadis berambut indigo yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Berjalan perlahan, ia tampak duduk bersimpuh di samping gadis itu.

"Lima tahun aku tidak melihatmu... kau tidak pernah berubah," ia mencoba untuk tertawa, namun semuanya terasa hambar.

"Hanya karena kesalahpahaman itu, dan kau menjadi seperti ini," senyuman itu terlihat samar di wajahnya, "hari itu—ditengah orang yang mengucapkan selamat padaku... aku mencari sosokmu. Menemukanmu yang tersenyum padaku, dan memberikan selamat padaku meskipun aku tidak mendengarnya. Dan saat itu, aku sangat senang—itu adalah ucapan selamat yang paling membahagiakan untukku," ia duduk bersila, dan menatap nanar pada gadis yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Lalu saat kau datang membawakan bekal itu, aku benar-benar berharap kalau bekal itu akan kau berikan padaku. Sakura-chan hanya memberikan bekal milikku yang tertinggal di ruanganku. Aku juga mengajak semuanya karena kukira kau akan canggung jika hanya bersama denganku berdua saja," ia terus berbicara seolah gadis itu akan mendengarkannya. Tetapi ia tidak perduli.

"Lalu hari itu—saat kau tertidur seperti sekarang... Hadiah yang kuberikan pada Sakura-chan..." ia menghela nafas berat, mengingat sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa, dan Sakura meminta maaf padanya, "sebelumnya, aku dan Sasuke-teme pergi bersama untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura-chan dan juga kau... Terdengar aneh memang, tetapi kami berjanji untuk melamarmu dan juga Sakura-chan untuk Sasuke-teme. Tetapi, bodohnya saat aku sadar ketika kau berpisah bahwa cincin yang kubawa adalah milik Sasuke yang akan diberikan untuk Sakura-chan..."

...

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengacaukan rencana Sasuke-teme, dan membeberkan rencana lamaran Sasuke untuk Sakura-chan dengan memberikan cincin yang dibelikan Sasuke padanya," sekali lagi ia tertawa—atau setidaknya mencoba untuk tertawa, "tetapi... aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati kau terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri hari itu. Rasanya, jantungku benar-benar berhenti saat itu..."

Tangannya bergerak, mencoba untuk mengusap wajah pucat yang semakin kurus itu. Saat tangan itu menyentuh kulit dinginnya, tubuh itu bergerak dan membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Hina—"

Namun ia sadar, mata itu tampak berbeda—terlihat kosong. Ini bukan Hinata yang ia kenal, semburat merah yang selalu terlihat di wajah gadis itu seolah tidak pernah ada. Ia takut—ia takut jika suatu saat ia melupakan senyuman itu, ia takut jika untuk selamanya ia tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman itu.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu..."

Tangan itu terulur, melingkar pada leher gadis itu dan Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh ringkih itu hingga tertidur kembali ke futonnya. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang ada diantara tubuh gadis itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam, menatap tubuh rapuh yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali Hinata-chan..."

...

"Ini semua kesalahpahaman... bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya kalau kau tetap terjebak seperti ini," ia tidak perduli, empat tahun menghilangkan emosi dalam dirinya, saat ini ia menuangkan semuanya saat melihat sosok gadis itu. Air matanya begitu saja menetes, membasahi wajah gadis di depannya, "bangunlah Hinata-chan... aku menyayangimu... aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu... melihat senyumanmu... aku tidak butuh apapun—"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"—aku hanya ingin kau untuk bangun..."

...

"Semua orang menunggumu Hinata-chan... aku menunggumu..."

.

.

_"Hinata-chan..."_

_Gadis berkimono indigo itu tampak menoleh pada langit yang kala itu mendung. Hujan rintik membasahi tempat itu begitu saja saat ia menengadah pada langit siang itu. Aneh, ia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan cuaca sangat cerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan turun?_

_"Hinata, kenapa kau berdiri ditengah hujan seperti ini!" Gadis itu tampak menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang memayunginya yang hampir kebasahan. Sudah lima tahun, dan kehidupan mereka lebih daripada sempurna. Meskipun belum dikaruniai anak, kehidupan mereka tetap bahagia seperti pasangan kebanyakan._

_Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata yang menyandang gelar ketua klan Hyuuga yang baru, dan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto—sang Rokudaime Hokage. Pasangan yang paling serasi menurut para penduduk Konoha itu._

_"Kau bisa sakit, ayo pulang..."_

_"U—uhm Naruto-kun," Naruto menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "a—apakah tadi kau memanggilku?"_

_"Ya, karena kau kehujanan."_

_"T—tidak, sebelum itu... sebelum hujan turun," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya bingung._

_"Tidak—aku tidak memanggilmu."_

_Hinata tampak bingung, ia yakin jika yang ia dengar saat itu adalah suara Naruto. Memanggil namanya, dengan suara yang sama—namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Tidak seperti suara Naruto yang ia kenal._

_"...bangunlah Hinata-chan..."_

_"...eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, menatap sekeliling. Namun pemuda itu tampak merangkul lengannya dengan lembut dan membawanya mendekati tubuhnya._

_"Ada apa Hinata?"_

_"T—tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Rasanya, suara itu semakin memenuhi kepalanya. Bulir hujan seolah tidak bisa ditahan oleh Hinata, saat ia membasahi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar aneh—rasanya dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang berputar._

_Ada satu suara yang ia dengar namun tidak nyata._

_Nyata? Ia sudah lupa—lima tahun berlalu, ia bahkan sudah melupakan tentang 'ilusi' yang menunjukkan Naruto dan juga Sakura yang bersama. Ini adalah kenyataan untuknya saat ini—hidup bersama dengan Naruto dan membangun keluarga._

_Tetapi apakah benar ini kenyataan? Lalu suara apa tadi...?_

_"...aku menunggumu..."_

_Bayangan yang terbesit di depannya, sosok pemuda itu yang tampak rapuh seolah memohon padanya akan sesuatu yang ia tidak sadari. Dan langkahnya terhenti, saat air matanya jatuh begitu saja—dan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya tampak berhenti dan menatapnya._

_"...Hinata...?" Melihat air mata yang membasahi mata gadis itu, membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum. Melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan juga payung yang melindungi mereka._

_..._

_"Naruto-kun...?"_

_"Pergilah—dia menunggumu... tidak—aku menunggumu," Hinata tampak mengerjap saat pandangan di depannya mengabur. Semuanya berganti menjadi sebuah kegelapan yang sunyi._

.

.

"...ruto-kun...?"

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam posisi yang sama dan menutup matanya. Bahkan suara yang serak dan juga berbisik itu tidak ia sadari. Saat mata itu tampak kembali hidup, ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Na—Naruto-kun..." Dan saat tangan itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, saat itulah mata sapphire itu membuka. Menatap gadis berambut indigo yang ada di depannya, tampak tersenyum padanya, "...kau ada disini..."

"H—Hinata-chan..." Ia tidak perlu merasa malu saat air mata itu semakin deras turun dari wajahnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan statusnya sebagai ANBU—yang mengharuskannya untuk menahan emosi yang ia rasakan. Yang ingin ia lakukan, hanyalah meyakini bahwa gadis di depannya saat ini benar-benar sudah sadar.

Dan itu bukan sebuah khayalannya.

"Kau bangun... kau benar-benar bangun," ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hinata, memeluknya dengan erat seolah ia takut jika ia lepaskan tangan itu, sosok itu akan tertidur kembali. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, "kau sudah kembali... kau tidak akan pergi lagi..."

"N—Naruto-kun... ada apa...?" Hinata mengusap kepala pemuda itu dan menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Naruto untuk membawanya sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Lima tahun... aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Lima tahun aku mencoba untuk menghindar darimu, berharap—jika itu bisa membuatmu terbangun kembali. Lima tahun aku merasakan rasa bersalah ini, dan menganggap semua ini adalah hukuman, dan aku harus menjalaninya agar kau terbangun dan kembali padaku."

"Kenapa—ka—kau sudah bersama dengan Sakura-chan bukan? Kenapa kau masih menungguku..."

"Kau salah paham Hinata-chan... aku menyukai Sakura-chan, dan aku tahu itu. Tetapi itu adalah masa lalu, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku, sama seperti Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya," suaranya tampak lelah dan juga lemah. Hinata merangkul tubuhnya, saat Naruto membiarkan beban tubuhnya ditahan oleh gadis itu, "hanya satu orang yang kuanggap istimewa... hanya satu orang."

...

"Kau mau menjadi orang itu bukan...?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, menoleh pada tatapan Naruto yang lelah, yang tampak tertuju padanya. Senyuman yang lelah, namun terlihat lembut seperti yang ia kenal.

Dan saat tangan pemuda itu melingkar di belakang lehernya, gadis itu tampak hanya diam tidak bergerak—dan membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu saat pemuda itu mempertemukannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dalam, dan juga terasa manis. Hanya untuknya. Dan yang terbaik dari ini semua—

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan..."

—ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

**Owari (For Real!)**

Oke, endingnya suck ._. Bingung mau disetop sampe mana, jadinya malah aneh gini...

Jadi, ini ceritanya Hinata yang menganggap kalau ilusi di IT itu lebih menyenangkan daripada kenyataan (yang sebenarnya hanya kesalahpahamannya saja). Dan pada akhirnya ia menolak untuk menerima kenyataan, dan berada dalam kondisi koma—menolak untuk bangun dan terjebak dalam genjutsu yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya—lima tahun berlalu, Naruto yang merasa bersalah pada akhirnya ga bisa tinggal di Konoha dan memutuskan buat jadi ANBU dan sering ada diluar desa :3 hingga akhirnya dia balik, dan langsung pergi ke tempat Hinata tanpa sadar ^ ^

Mungkin ketulusan perkataannya yang bikin Hinata sadar, dan akhir—happy ending~

Oke mungkin ini gaje, tapi dimohon reviewnya ya ^ ^ 


End file.
